Septimus, The Lord Of Blood
by SoMuchSeaweedbrain
Summary: Harry Potter was neglected in favor of his older twin brother Hayden. When his mother chooses Hayden in front of Harry, leaving him to be tortured he runs away. Harry, now known as Septimus are going to Hogwarts for the first time. Meeting Hayden and his parents wont be easy, and it's meant to go wrong.
1. Prologue: Running away from the pain

_**Prologue: Running away from the pain**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Every right goes to J.K Rowling**_

A small boy sat on a branch in the big willow. His pale skin seemed to glow in the light from the moon. He was small for his age, to small too be healthy. He had messy black hair that never seemed to lie flat. His most spectacular feature was however his huge emerald green eyes. They were surrounded by thick black eyelashes and took up a big part of his face. With his high cheekbones and sculptured features it made him look like an angel. However, the look in his strange eyes gave you a different impression. They were filled with pain, so deep it was hard to understand. A five year old shouldn't be able to feel pain that deep. Angels were supposed to be happy, but the look in the five year olds eyes was only filled with misery. Though, it wasn't hard to understand why the boy felt like this. His parents had neglected him to a point where they forgot that he was even there. And all this because of a stupid prophesy about his twin.

His brother was a spoiled child. While the younger twin didn't know what it felt like to be loved the older twin was drowning in all the attention which he got from the rest of the world. Everyone in the wizard community knew who the older twin was, his title: _The Boy Who Lived_, were known over the world. Even though everyone knew who the older twin was, nearly no one knew about his younger brother. Only a small group knew about the younger brother, Harry. It was his parents, Albus Dumbledore and the boy's godfathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. But these people couldn't care less about Harry. Well, it actually was Albus Dumbledore's fault. He was the one who announced the older twin, Hayden as _The Boy Who Lived_. Albus had made the parents promise to take good care of Hayden, never mentioning Harry. After that everything went downhill. The twins were only one at the time and didn't understand what was happening. Everything went slowly, the parents moved Harry to a smaller room to give Hayden the space he needed. They started to forget to give him food and no one talked to him anymore. They didn't kissed him goodnight anymore and never told him that they loved him. This made Harry, who was just a toddler at the moment, realise that his parents didn't love him anymore. This fact made the small two year old boy cry for hours, but was stopped by his father, James who told him to stop making noises, and that Hayden was going to sleep. Harry had then reached for his godfather Sirius comfort, only to get pushed away in favour of his twin. Both Sirius and Remus was already forgetting about their best friend's second child, and it broke the small boy's heart. It didn't make it all better when his older brother started teasing him, and with help of the marauders pranking him. It was cruel practical jokes, and Harry felt like someone stabbed him right in the heart every time the members of his family called him ugly names, thinking that it was fun. When Harry was four, he locked away all his feelings when he was in presence of his family, only to cry himself to sleep every night. Now, his parents didn't even remember his birthday. They could only remember that it was Hayden's birthday. From all over the world people came only to shake Hayden's hand. But of all these people who came to celebrate Hayden's birthday, not a single one of them knew that it was another little boy's birthday to.

A tear slide down Harry's cheek as he watched his family through one of the big windows. From his place in the willow, he could perfectly see his family. _The Daily Prophet_ was there, taking a photo of the so called "_perfect family_". They all sat in a big sofa, smiling at the camera. On the left side of the couch sat Harry's godfather Sirius. A big grin graced his handsome features. On the other side of the couch sat Remus Lupin, He smiled to the camera and his blue eyes were filled with happiness. Next to him sat Lily Potter, the beautiful mother of the twins. Or more importantly, _The Boy Who Lived_. Between her and Sirius sat James Potter, head of the auror office. He smiled proudly at the camera with one arm around his wife's shoulders. At last, a little boy stood in front of the adults, smiling smugly. He was the copy of his father with messy black hair and hazel eyes. The famous X-shaped scar was visible on his right cheek. He showed it of proudly, enjoying the attention from all the grownups. No one noticed the large pair of emerald green eyes full of tears that stared at them.

After a couple of photos more, the journalists from _The Daily Prophet_, Sirius and Remus left the house. Harry sighted and climbed down from the huge willow. He searched his surroundings before he fast ran to the front door and opened it quietly. He walked through the big hall, and slid through an opening. He found his family still sitting on that couch, chatting about god knows what. Harry passed them, hoping that someone at least would recognise his present. But his dreams were crashed when no one even looked up. He slid past them, and curled up in a big chair. He watched his family happily talk y to each other, not even knowing he was there. Suddenly a door burst open. His parents stood up, their wands ready. In walked Bellatrix Lestrange, her wand pointed at Hayden who was hiding behind his parents.

- What are you doing here? James growled. Bellatrix smiled wickedly at him.

- I'm only going to make you pay for what that little creep did to my master, she said pointing at Hayden.

- Stupefy! She said and James fell down on the floor.

- Expeliarmus! Lily tried to grab her wand but it was too late.

- Please, anyone but Hayden, Lily begged. Bellatrix laughed manically and pointed her wand at Harry.

- Well then, I just take the younger twin.

- No, Lily said.

- You have to make a choice, Bellatrix said playing with Lily's wand.

- Please don't, not Hayden, Lily begged and hugged her older son. Harry gave his mother a look so painful that she needed to look away.

- Crucio! Bellatrix screamed and Harry fell. He screamed as the pain took over. He was bleeding everywhere and sobbing uncontrollably. Bellatrix laughed maniacally and disappeared with a pang.

They left Harry on the floor. They left him because of Hayden. Lily had taken him to the hospital, leaving Harry bleeding on the floor. He stood up, with a concentrated look on his face. All his wounds began to heal themselves, leaving nothing but some blood on the floor. Harry opened his eyes, and started walking. Faster and faster. When he reached the open door he began to run. He ran, and didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 1: The Diagon Alley

_**Chapter one: The Diagon Alley**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Every right goes to J.K Rowling**_

"Talk"  
_'Thoughts'  
"Parsel tongue"_

* * *

_6 years later:_

"Hayden!" James Potter called.

"We're going to the Diagon Alley now" he continued.

"But I can't find my red robes, dad" his son, Hayden whined.

"All your robes are red, honey" came the voice of James' wife Lily from the kitchen.

"But I want my lucky robes!" Hayden demanded. James sighted, his son was spoiled and he knew it. But the boy was after all the famous _Boy Who Lived _and deserved everything he asked for. His son was the saviour of the wizard world, everyone knew his name or at least his title: _The Boy Who Lived_. On Halloween almost ten years ago, Hayden had destroyed _the Dark Lord_. Even though the leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore didn't think Voldemort was gone forever, Hayden still had helped the light side.

"Come on, pup! Don't you want your wand?" asked James' best friend Sirius Black. Sirius wasn't Hayden's godfather, though he acted like he was. It was another of James' best friend's, Remus Lupin. Sirius was James' other son's godfather. Harry, who'd ran away at the small age of five. James cringed at the thought, he didn't know why the boy ran away and he couldn't care less. At least he told himself so. He had a beautiful wife, two best friends that never would betray him, and at last, a perfect son.

"Accio Hayden's lucky robes" James said and a red and gold robe came flying from upstairs.

"I have your robes, Hayden" James shouted and his son came running down the stairs. Hayden was the mirror image of James, only younger. He had messy black hair that stood in every direction. He was rather short and skinny with knobbly knees. Behind a pair of round spectacles were a pair of hazel eyes that sparkled with mischief. Hayden even held himself the same way James had done when he was younger, with arrogance and self-confidence. The only difference you could see between the two was the X-shaped scar on his cheek.

"Thanks dad" Hayden said and grabbed the robes, and ran out of the room. He soon came back, wearing the expensive red and gold robes smiling smugly.

"Oh, aren't you a little handsome devil" Lily said as she walked out of the kitchen. She began to fuss over her son, straightening his robes and trying to flatten his messy hair.

"Mum!" Hayden whined and pulled himself out of his mother's grip.

"Come on, let's go" James said and walked in to the living room, where he found Sirius and Remus standing by the fire waiting to floo away.

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed. "I thought we would have to wait forever."

"Shut up, uncle Padfoot!" Hayden glared at his "uncle" and walked past him, grabbed some floo powder, cast it in the fire and said,

"The Diagon Alley!" and disappeared.

* * *

The Potter family and their friends met the large Weasley family in the Diagon Alley. Hayden's best friend, Ronald Weasley, or Ron as he preferred to be called, was the sixth out of seven children. His little sister Ginny, was a huge Hayden Potter fan, and Ron planned to get her marry his best friend in the future.

"Molly!" Lily exclaimed and hugged the plump woman meanwhile the two men shook hands. Hayden and Ron were already talking quietly to each other, exited their first year at Hogwarts. _The Daily Prophet _was there, taking pictures of their beloved saviour, who finally would get a proper magical education.

"Shall we get going then?" asked James loudly, trying to be hard over all the noise in the alley. The others nodded and took course towards Gringotts wizarding bank, which was a large white building in the middle of the alley.

Inside Gringotts, there was a vast marble hall. Goblins were sitting on high stools behind the long desk. There were too many doors to count leading out of the hall. Every goblin seemed to be busy with something, not looking up as the big group passed them with James leading them towards the head goblin. In front of them were the little Malfoy family, who'd just had gotten their gold.

"Potter" Malfoy sneered, as he recognised the man behind him.

"Malfoy" James said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. The Potter and Malfoy family hadn't always been enemies. But long ago, a Malfoy killed a Potter who was going to marry the girl he loved and since then the two families' hated each other.

"What do you want?" James asked coolly.

"You probably haven't seen the article about Harry Potter in the newspaper today" he said and threw a copy of the day's newspaper at him. James sneered at the name and snatched the newspaper.

_THE BOY WHO LIVED GOES TO HOGWARTS ALONE!_

_Yesterday, the Potter family confirmed to one of our reporters, Rita Skeeter that our beloved BoyWho Lived are going to Hogwarts and the wizarding world are now buzzing in excitement._  
_However, it was also confirmed that Hayden Potter are going to Hogwarts alone. Hayden's younger twin brother who disappeared six years ago isn't going to Hogwarts. No letter to the younger twin has been sent. When Harry Potter disappeared six years ago the ministry sent out numerous search parties but the boy was never found. And the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore's refusal to leave out any information about the twins have led to the question, "What happened to Harry Potter?"_  
_Continued on page 7_

James glared at the newspaper and threw it on the ground, _'that old hag had no right to dig in their past' _he thought angrily but was interrupted by his son.

"You can't just walk past us in the line like that! We were here first!" Hayden said angrily as the group of nine walked past them. Six of them wore black cloaks, which were obviously very expensive and the rest wore ordinary red cloaks, maybe with some better quality than usual cloaks. One of them, who was dressed in a black cloak turned around with an arched eyebrow. It was a boy, maybe around 16 years old. He was tall for his age, and had pale skin, almost translucent. He had platinum blonde hair cut in the latest fashion and weird golden eyes that watched Hayden's red face with an amused expression. Around his neck he wore a golden necklace with an golden snake hanging on the chain. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that.

"Don't you know who I am? I saved you! I'm _The Boy Who Lived_!" Hayden said, his face almost as red as the Weasley family's hair.

"Silly boy" the boy said in a smooth voice. Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy rushed forward with a worried expression on his face. He glanced at the boy before turning to the Potter and Weasley family.

"Stop!" he said with an almost scared voice.

"Don't you know who this is?" James shook his head. The Potter family weren't like many other pure blood families. They weren't good at politics, and didn't kept up with all the important families. They may have been like any other pure blooded family one upon a time, but that was really long ago. And now as James saw the Malfoy lords pale face, paler than usual he started to fear that this boy was from a very important family. He made Hayden back away from the strange golden eyed boy. Lucius let out a revealed breath before he turned to the cloaked group. He bowed his head slightly, in a show of respect.

"Lord Secundus of Light, what a pleasure to meet you here" Lucius said.

"Lord Malfoy" the boy, whose name seemed to be Secundus said in recognition.

"I assume this is you brothers?" Lucius made a gesture towards the other black cloaked figures, who out of five four had taken of their hoods.

"Yes, they are" Lord Secundus said in the same smooth voice.

"This is my brother Tertius of Flame" he said and made a gesture towards a boy, maybe 15 with fiery red hair. He was pale, like his brother and his obsidian coloured eyes with golden and red flecks in them was glaring at Lucius as he greeted him.

"And this is my other brothers Quartus of earth and Quintus of sea" he continued. Quartus and Quintus were the fourteen year old twins. They both had earth coloured hair and they were both very than, like they spend all their time outside. The only differences between them both were that Quartus had forest green eyes while Quintus had sea blue eyes. Both gave Lucius a warm smile as he greeted them.

"And this is Sextus of the Sky" Secundus said. Sextus was a small, petite boy. He was 13 years old. He had light blonde hair and dreamy sky blue eyes. He always stood on his toes, like ha wanted to take a flight right there. He gave Lucius a small smile and a nod. The last of the lords hadn't taken of his hood.

"You'll have to excuse Septimus, he doesn't like to show his face in public" Secundus said and smiled at his youngest brother, who was only 11 at the moment.

"Good day, Lord Septimus of Blood" Lucius greeted the little boy, who only gave a small nod as answer.

* * *

Lucius had heard many stories about the youngest child in the Caelus family. This little boy was the lord of life itself. He was with no doubt more powerful than his brothers combined. He could make people die with one single thought, Lucius shivered at the thought. He had met everyone else in the family at meetings on the ministry, but the youngest had never attended. He'd met the oldest brother there, who wasn't here today. Primus, Lord of Darkness was only 17. And still he had to rule a whole country.

"So, Lord Secundus, what are you and your family doing here at Gringotts?" Lucius asked turning his attention to the Lord of Light again.

"Well, were here for Septimus school shopping. He's starting school this year."

"Oh, and where is the young lord going?" he asked.

"Septimus are going to Hogwarts, the first in the family! He threatened to drown the castle in blood if he didn't get permission to go." Secundus laughed loudly sending shivers down Lucius spine.

"Well, why don't we do our shopping together? Draco's starting school this year to" he suggested.

"No" Tertius said and everyone turned to him. "It's the last month we have with our little brother and we would like to spend it with him. Good day, Lord Malfoy" and with that the group turned around, and followed a goblin through a door. The red coats followed them, closely. They were obviously bodyguards. Lucius turned around to find a gaping crowd behind him.

* * *

"Who was that?" Hayden asked causing Lucius to sneer.

"That was the Caelus family, the rulers of the land Elementia" he said.

"Like the land where the rulers are elementals?" gaped Arthur Weasley.

"Precisely, each of them have their own element. There is seven brothers, the oldest wasn't there. They aren't all born in Elementia. The oldest brother is the only one who is born into the Caelus line, but he blood adopted all the brothers. And if you wondered, Secundus, and so on aren't their real names. In their family they name the children after how old they are" and with that Lucius turned around, and with his family silently following they left a gaping group behind.

* * *

The shopping went on well for the Potters and Weasleys and soon they only had the wands left. But when they walked through the door they found the Caelus family siting on conjured chairs while watching their youngest brother try out for a wand. Hayden watched jealousy as the youngest Caelus brother tried wand after wand. He had seen Secundus robes before, and he was sure that Septimus robes were as good as his oldest brother. His thoughts were confirmed when the young lord pointed at a box that the wand maker hadn't touched yet. His robes were emerald green with silver thread and obviously was worth more than ten Nimbus 1000.

"Why not?" Olivander said and took out the box.

"Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches" when the lord took up the wand it shot out green and silver sparks and his brothers clapped.

"Curious, very curious" the old man said.

"What is curious?" the young lord asked quietly.

"I remember every wand I sold Mr Caelus. This phoenix let go of two feathers, the other was in the wand who gave Mr Hayden Potter his scar."

* * *

When everyone had leaved Mr Olivander stood quietly, thinking. He had seen those green eyes under the cloak. Eyes he only seen once before.

"Good luck Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Lived_."


End file.
